Bittersweet
by justducky773
Summary: Love finds you when you least expect it and sometimes from the last person you would expect. RR


A/N: Sorry if it's a little oddly spaced I can't seem to figure out why my comp does that but yeah enjoy. I don't own anything but the plot of this story.  
  
Hermione Granger was the last thing you would call gorgeous. No, her bushy hair took care of that. Although over the past years it had calmed down a bit it was still its usual mess. Every other strand went the opposite way giving her hair an extra few inches in diameter. She didn't have much of a noticeable figure. Nothing special but she certainly wasn't a little girl anymore.  
  
Her face had finally lost all sign of acne and just sheltered a spray of freckles across the bridge of her nose. Her eyes were an enchanting dark brown. They brightened up her face and almost let you forget the wild mane surrounding those beautiful orbs. When she read her eyes danced across the page and seemed to fill with excitement at each line she read. And the thing I loved most about her eyes was that unlike everyone else you couldn't read her emotion. It was masked. They were mesmerizing.  
  
But her looks weren't the thing that drew me to her oh no. It was her knowledge. It fascinated me. It gave me something to do. Taunt her and compete with her. Of course she always wins in the grade category but I'm always close behind. She is the only one who taunts me back or isn't afraid to met my gaze. She isn't intimidated. At all.  
  
With all of these characteristics she holds her own kind of beauty. Nothing you could notice from first glance but it was certainly there. She wasn't the type to flaunt herself like most girls in our year. She didn't seem to need to impress anyone and in an odd way that impressed me the most.  
  
"Drakie!" shrieked a voice quickly pulling me out of my thoughts. There was no point in looking up. I knew who it was. Pansy. She was always there. Throwing herself on any guy who wasn't paying attention or sitting down at the time she needed attention. She was the well-known skank of Slytherin. She'd bed anyone who would pay her and was always the first to pounce on fresh meat.  
  
"Did you miss me while I was gone?" She asked quietly as she traced my cheekbone. I met her eyes briefly before zoning out as she talked about the many 'interesting' things she did over Christmas break. I sighed loudly and then slowly pushed her off my lap. I didn't need her harassment.  
  
The heavy portrait slid away with a click as I left the commons and walked down the cold corridor. As usual this time of night it was empty. Torches illuminated the long corridor as I walked. I stopped suddenly as I saw two figures at the end. One was obviously pushing the other up against a wall.  
  
Quietly I neared the two figures only to find to my surprise that it was Ryan and Granger. Ryan was a 6th year Hufflepuff who was well known for his Quidditch and lady skills. To my amusement he was all over Granger. From the shelter of my shadowy hiding spot I saw a flash of horror and helplessness go over her eyes as he moved lower. "Ryan stop," she whispered as he started moving his hand up her skirt. He grunted and continued forcing her higher up against the wall.  
  
"Ryan I'm serious stop," she said with a note of panic in her tone. Of course the dumb bastard didn't catch it seeing as he was too busy. His hands racked her body quickly and then started unbuttoning her shirt.  
  
"Ryan I mean it stop it right now!" she said trying to push him away. He quickly pushed her back up against the wall and continued. I slowly stepped out of the shadows and walked quickly towards them. Tears started to spring to her eyes as he gave her a suffocating kiss. She tried to yell for help but his mouth caught the sound.  
  
"Tisk, tisk, wouldn't want Filch seeing you all over each other now would we?" I asked calmly as I leaned against a wall.  
  
Ryan spun around quickly and gave me an icy glare.  
  
"Mind your own business," he said as he pushed Granger against the wall again.  
  
"No, Ryan, he's right," she said helplessly.  
  
He simply grunted and continued.  
  
"Ryan you'd think you could take a hint. I would think even some one like you could see that she wants you to stop," I said giving him a cold stare.  
  
"Mind your own business," he growled.  
  
"Please stop!" she said trying to push him away and re-button her shirt.  
  
"No," he said with a soft growl as he dove right back in.  
  
I strode quickly over and pulled the horny bastard off of the trembling Granger who by this time had slid to the floor.  
  
"Even mudblood's deserve at least the smallest ounce of respect, "I said quietly with a warning tone.  
  
"You'll be sorry you got into this," he growled quietly.  
  
"I don't take kindly to threats," I spat back.  
  
He glared and without another word stormed down the dark corridor. I looked over to see Granger quickly wiping away tears and pulling herself up from the floor. She met my eyes for a moment and gave me a small smile and muttered 'thanks' and then ran down the hall. I nodded and then walked slowly toward my common room in confusion. Why the hell did I just help her? 


End file.
